Homero vs Cartman: Un sueño
by VicPin
Summary: Menuda barrabasada: Mucha agresividad, grosería, insultos. T por lenguaje agresivo. Mejor dénle una oportunidad a este fic.


**EMBARAZOSA EQUIVOCACIÓN.**

_Springfield, la ciudad más famosa del mundo por sus constantes hechos interesantes; Springfield, el hogar de las familias más alocadas del mundo._

_En una casa de dos pisos con un verde jardín, un hombre lee el periódico mientras que su mujer trabaja incansablemente en la cocina._

_De repente, suena el timbre._

_Homero J. Simpson, el gordinflón que estaba leyendo el periódico, se levantó de la silla con mucho pesar para abrir la puerta._

_El timbre suena con más insistencia, lo que hace suponer a Homero dos cosas: O eran sus cuñadas Patty y Selma o era su padre._

_- ¡Ahí voy! – exclamaba molesto mientras abría la puerta…_

_- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – exclama el recién llegado al mismo tiempo que golpea a Homero con un bate._

_- ¡DO'H! ¡AUXILIO!_

_Marge, quien escuchaba todo desde la cocina, fue apresurada a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando._

_Y ahí, en el umbral de la casa, estaba un chico con gorro azul y franja amarilla, un suéter rojo y… Con mucho sobrepeso._

_Marge pegó un grito que casi parecía el alarido de un animal._

_- ¡Cállate, puta! – exclamaba el recién llegado mientras le apuntaba con el bate._

_- ¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Y por qué le pegaste a mi esposo?_

_El chico, lleno de ira, le respondió a grito tendido:_

_- ¡PORQUE ES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TODO EL DÍA DE AYER SE LA PASÓ COGIÉNDOSE A MI MADRE!_

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Eso no puede ser!_

_- ¡PUES SI PUEDE SER PORQUE YO LO VI! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! _

_El chico le daba patadas a Homero en la entrepierna._

_Marge estaba escandalizada por tanta violencia contenida en el muchacho._

_- ¡Cartman! – exclamó una voz._

_Marge y Eric Cartman, el recién llegado, se volvieron a ver al dueño de la voz._

_- ¡¿Lisa? – exclamó Marge al borde del desmayo._

_- ¡¿Kyle? –exclamó Cartman muy sorprendido._

_Lisa y Kyle estaban ambos… Ahmmm… Desnudos._

_Con la sábana como única tapadera._

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Qué carajos le estás haciendo a mi padre, maldito gordo de mierda? – exclamaba Lisa muy asustada al ver a su padre muy inconsciente, mientras que Kyle agregaba: ¡Estupendo, culón! ¡Ahora sí que me arruinaste el día! _

_- ¿Arruinarte el día? ¡¿CÓMO QUE ARRUINARTE EL DÍA, PINCHE JUDÍO ESTÚPIDO?_

_- Cartman, por si no lo has notado, te equivocaste de casa._

_- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Pero si yo vi a este maldito degenerado cogerse a mi madre!_

_- ¡ESE ERA EL PADRE DE BUTTERS, SO BRUTO, NO EL SEÑOR SIMPSON! ¡Es a él a quien deberías de partirle la madre, no a mi suegro, gordo cabrón!_

_Cartman se quedó muy consternado._

_Marge y Lisa, quien se había ido a vestir rápidamente en su habitación, ayudaron a levantar a Homero, quien estaba todo mal herido y castrado; Kyle, por su parte, fue a la habitación de Lisa para ponerse la ropa con toda la pena del mundo._

_Bajó por las escaleras y, tomándolo de la mano, sacó a Cartman de la casa a rastras, no sin antes decirle a Marge y a Lisa:_

_- Lamento todo el desastre que ha causado este imbécil; me encargaré de levantarle una demanda por agresión física – y dirigiéndose a Lisa, añadió: Te llamaré más tarde, amor._

_- Cuídate mucho, bebé – respondía Lisa suspirando._

_Kyle sonrió._

_Marge miró a ambos chicos muy contrariada._

_- Es un buen chico, mamá – se apresuró a responderle Lisa mientras sentaban a Homero en el sillón -. Su amigo de por sí es un loco agresivo. Ayer hizo papilla a Nelson en el parque cuando éste le dijo que era un gordo._

_- B-bueno, hija…_

_- ¡Lisa, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese pelirrojo nunca más! – exclamaba Homero muy adolorido._

_Pero…_

_- ¡Pero nada! ¡Ese pelirrojo es un peligro para todos teniendo amigos como ese barrigón!_

_- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Cartman, quien lo había escuchado todo y, sin esperar más, se abalanzó encima de Homero._

_- ¡AUXILIO! – gritaba Homero - ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE A ESTE MANÍACO DE ENCIMA!_

_- ¡¿MANÍACO? ¡YA VERÁS, MALNACIDO! _

_Ambos se pegaban mutuamente; Kyle, Stan y Kenny, quienes llegaron corriendo detrás de él, intentaron detenerlos sin éxito. Marge y Lisa tuvieron que llamar a la policía; Bart, quien se había despertado de tanto alboroto, al ver el ataque de Cartman hacia su padre, exclamó:_

_- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hace ese panzón aquí? _

_Cartman dirigió su mirada a Bart._

_-¡TÚ! – gritó fúrico el culón._

_- ¡Hasta que nos volvemos a ver, barrigón! – exclamó Bart mientras se arremangaba la pijama._

_- ¡VEN AQUÍ Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE, HIJO DE…!_

_No obstante, antes de terminar la frase, sintió que alguien le dio un puñetazo en la cara y, como si fuera una escena de la película "Snatch", cayó al suelo inconsciente._

_¿Y quién golpeó a Cartman?_

_Pues fue nada más y nada menos que Kyle, quien ya estaba harto de las pendejadas del culón. _

_- ¡BASTA YA! – gritó Kyle - ¡CARTMAN, CULÓN, DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA QUE ESTO ES UN JODIDO SUEÑO, PINCHE NAZI DE MIERDA!_

Cartman despertó muy asustado.

Ya era lunes.

Hora de ir a la escuela.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Era un pinche sueño!

* * *

><p>- … Y luego llegaste y me diste un golpe en la cara, Kyle. ¡Lo juro!<p>

Kyle, Stan y Kenny se lo quedaron viendo como si él hubiera perdido la cabeza.

- ¡En serio, chicos! ¡Soñé que me madreaba a Homero Simpson porque supuestamente se follaba a mi madre!

* * *

><p>- ¡Soñé que Cartman me golpeaba salvajemente, Marge! ¡Lo juro! – exclamaba Homero mientras bebía nerviosamente su taza de té - ¡Incluso soñé que Lisa estaba enamorada de Kyle y que Bart se iba a agarrar a golpes con ese gordo!<p>

- Papá, ¿te sentaste a ver nuevamente la maratón de South Park, verdad? – inquirió Lisa muy preocupada.

- Eh…

- Ya deja de ver ese programa tan nocivo, Homero – replicaba Marge, muy molesta - ¡Eso puede hacerle daño a tu salud!

- Pero, Marge, ¡South Park es un programa educativo!

- ¡Esa porquería es nociva para la gente! ¡Eso dije y eso es lo que harás!

- Está bien, Marge – asintió Homero muy triste.

* * *

><p>- ¿Viste la maratón de 72 horas de Los Simpson, no es así, Cartman? – inquirió Stan muy preocupado.<p>

- Ehmmm… Sí.

- ¡Carajo, Cartman! – exclamó Kyle - ¡Ya bájale a tu obsesión con los Simpson! Tu sueño es producto de esa enferma afición tuya.

- ¡Cállate, judío!

- ¡Intenta callarme, gordo de mierda!

Y ambos empezaron a pelearse, mientras que Stan y Kenny negaban con la cabeza, lamentándose por ver tanta "amienemistad" entre sus amigos.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, ya sé que es una barrabasada haber puesto a Cartman con Homero y que se den sus trompadas, pero esta jalada se me ocurrió anoche cuando no tenía sueño.<strong>

**Espero que les guste y si no, también.**

**Besos!**


End file.
